A Spring Night and Reawakened Dreams
by bookyalex
Summary: Set about...eight months or so after the end of the series. Basically a MasamiYume fic, with Yume going back to visit everyone for her 18th birthday during Spring Break. Things happen...but not very explicitly : Sexual Humor.


** Author's Note**: Yeah, I haven't written fanfiction in four years. I just got my wisdom teeth out and so I watched the entire Someday's Dreamers anime in one day...two sittings. Haha, I felt like the characters weren't resolved enough and so I wrote a fanfic. Sadly, I don't think I stuck very well to the character's true natures (though some of it can undoubtedly be written off as growth and whatnot). Too much of my sexual humor seeped through. wry smile I hope you enjoy

By the way, formatting is a bitch. I swear this was all indented. At least I managed to replace the asterisks.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, the only thing I DO own in this is...the plot. I don't own Someday's Dreamers, the characters, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Spring Night and Reawakened Dreams**

**Alexandra Ghaly**

The sound of running water – glass half full.

Yume's moist feet padded across the wooden floor of the kitchen, hesitant in the darkness.

Delicate sips, hand brushing over damp hair.

_I'll be waiting for you  
_

_ Only one more year of high school  
_

Violent head shaking, decisively _no. Why am I thinking these things about Oyamada-sensei? It's so foolish  
_

"Yume, are you all right?" Her mother calling – she was always a light sleeper. It was a good thing Yume was not prone to speaking to herself, or her mother would have been privy to her late night thoughts for the past week.

_I can't believe this has gone on for a full _week. _It's ridiculous – especially now, when I haven't even seen him in months  
_

"I'm fine, mother – just getting some water."

The light in her mother's room switched off.

All was silent.

----------------------

Yume slammed shut her locker – she could have sworn when she first opened it that she smelled a faint residue of the room where she had spent her summer…so conveniently close to his…why had she never taken advantage of that?

She slammed her face into the locker, effectively halting the bizarre fantasy.

"Off to English…."

----------------------

_Riiiing. Riiiiiiing  
_

Shoes kicked off hastily, bag dropping and spilling as Yume's socked feet raced towards the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

A squeal ripped through the thin walls of the country home – lucky that she was alone, Yume returned to the phone. "Angela, how are you? Are you back from England?"

Gasp, excitement bubbling. "I haven't seen you in ages! Oh, I have spring break coming up next week – we _must _spend it together, if you're going to be…mmhmm…ah, that's wonderful! I would have to check with my mother first, of course…I haven't seen any of them in so long! I wonder how Kera-kun and Runa-chan…yes, and Milinda-san and Zennosuke-kun… oh, it would be delightful! And how is _Inoue-chaaaaan_, Angela?"

It wasn't until Yume hung up half an hour later that it occurred to her that she would also be seeing her former _sensei_…

_I'll just have to sort out the dreams before then, is all…it would be awkward to be seeing him face-to-face after seeing him…naked…these past few months  
_

"Erk!"

----------------------

Yume's sisters were chatting about the scrumptious beef bowls when she took the opportunity to broach the idea of a trip to her mother.

"Angela Brooks is coming back next week – she invited me to go with her back to Tokyo for a few days to see everybody. I was thinking I could use some of the money I've saved to help pay for it – and it will also be useful in helping me establish some connections with the other mages, maybe pick up a few new techniques..."

_And not just _mage _techniques  
_

"Learn to play some sports, maybe some soccer…"

_Maybe some _bedroom athletics_, Yume  
_

She shoved a chopstickful of rice into her mouth before her thoughts could betray her any further.

"I think it would be fine…you'll have someone to stay with?"

_Okay, I should not have eaten so much rice at once. _ When she had finished choking, Yume nodded, taking the excuse as well to down a glass of water.

"I won't impose on anybody, Mama – I'll be sure to give my thanks to anyone I have to depend on."

Yume's mother smiled, and the discussion was sealed.

----------------------

"I know it's not much, but…"

Yume's eyes widened as she open the small, black box – the reflection of the silver encased within it sparkled in her eyes.

"No, Mama, it's beautiful…"

Watery smile. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Her shaking hands slipped beneath her hair, locking the necklace into place.

"It was my mother's. It is tradition to pass it on to the oldest daughter on her eighteenth birthday…"

Yume leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her mother. "Thank you so much…"

----------------------

As the train at last shuddered into motion, Yume's heart gave a sudden leap.

_This is so exciting!  
_

The last time she had traveled these tracks it had been as a child…and now, it was as a blossoming woman.

She did not dwell on this too much – rather, she was absorbed by the fragrant, fragile scenery the train sped by – not so fast that you couldn't see everything, but fast enough to get you where you needed to go.

She and Angela were meeting at Tokyo Tower that night – Yume had already called Kera at the Pachanga to let everyone know they were visiting. The girls had enough money for a hotel – that is, if their friends didn't insist upon their staying with them.

_Not that I would complain…for more reasons than monetary ones.  
_

Yume shook her head, and turned her attention instead to the dusk.

----------------------

"Angela!" Yume rushed over to the foreigner, clasping her in a tight embrace.

"Ah, Inoue, you're here, too!" Another hug, this one less tight – no need to start up arguments over territory, eh?

"Hello, Yume," Angela spoke. "We ran into Runa-chan earlier today…we're supposed to be meeting everybody at the Pachanga at seven."

"Ah, wonderful! Are we going anywhere to freshen up first? And where are we leaving our bags…?"

"Masami offered to let us stay in the boarding rooms since he has no trainees now, so we can just go straight over there."

"Oh, that's great…very generous of him, as well."

The three began walking in the direction of the remainder of the night's entertainment, Inoue's arm draped comfortably around Angela's waist.

Yume fought back the sudden pain piercing her chest. _I wish I had someone to share even such simple sweetness with…  
_

_It doesn't matter – enjoy these next few days – they're going to be amazing.  
_

"So, I heard it's your birthday?" Inoue leaned forward to look at Yume around Angela.

Yume flushed, then grinned. "Yes – I'm eighteen now."

"You know what that means, doncha?"

She played innocent for a moment. "Hmmm….what?"

"You're allowed in the bar at night now – and you can drink!"

Hearty laughter billowed from her chest – how long had it been since she had laughed like this? Even her friends back home didn't always have this same…effect. Her friends back home just didn't seem so…_real._

_These are the people I've grown with…the people I've become _me _with…  
_

"Are you planning on getting her drunk?" Angela raised a speculative eyebrow.

"No, no, that would be a waste of tomorrow if she had a hangover! Maybe a little tipsy, though…" Inoue winked, grinned.

"As long as I get to dance, too, then, Inoue-chan."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." The grin he flashed was almost canine – she loved it.

----------------------

"Angela, what should I wear?"

Yume stared despondently at her suitcase, the perfectly folded clothing. She had brought far more changes of clothes than necessary – many of them dresses and skirts.

"Go with the blue dress – yeah, the short one. The color looks good on you."

Angela glanced at her friend's eyes, hair. She laughed, fingers twining with the flyaways.

"You've become a lot more open since last summer, Angela."

A close-mouthed smile spread across her face – a smile of well-steeped contentment, rather than transient happiness. "It's Inoue's fault. I think he's starting to rub off on me."

Yume smiled back. "Well, I like it. I feel like I can get closer to you, now."

She stepped back to admire the dress on her lean figure, turning towards the full length mirror at different angles. "You like it?"

"I like it – the neckline is so bare, though; do you have a necklace to wear?"

"Oh!" Angela raised an eyebrow as Yume scurried back over to her bag, shuffling through pairs of socks before pulling a box out of one of them. "I have this."

A thin, silver strand with a beautiful sapphire stone set in the centre – Yume gently clasped it around her neck – it fell comfortably to rest just above her breasts.

"Oh, it's beautiful…"

Yume padded back over to the suitcase to dig out her silver heels.

"We have a surprise for you, Yume…"

"Really?"

"Hmm…for our birthday girl." Twinkle, smile.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see, heh."

"Yep! Are you ready to go down now?"

"Mmhmm!"

----------------------

"Yay!"

"Hey, it's the girls!"

"Good evening, Ladies."

"Yume-chan!"

Laughter, tinkling of glasses and bubbles and light coloured drinks; Yume drifted around the room, remaking acquaintances, catching up with friends, feeling a freedom she had not felt in months, as if she had been caught halfway while emerging from her cocoon and was now, at last, finally beating her wings gently.

Kera approached her with a tray with several varieties of mixed drinks – "Lady's choice, Yume-chan."

She flushed – "Oh, I wouldn't even know where to begin…"

Masami approached Kera soundlessly from the side, a pink drink resting languidly in his left hand while he indicated the drinks on the tray with his right.

"This pink one here like I have is a Strawberry Dacquiri, very fruity…this is a Buttery Nipple, it has butterscotch schnapps and Irish cream…this one is a Screaming Orgasm…yes, I know, delightful name, isn't it? Anyway, it's comprised of Kahlua, Vodka, and Irish Cream, it's really quite scrumptious…"

"Which would you recommend, Oyamada?"

"Oh, the Screaming Orgasm is always the favorite." He took a sip of his own drink, regarding her nonchalantly over the rim.

"Hmm. Is it ever embarrassing when people order it?" She plucked it from the tray, taking a delicate sip. _Kind of ironic to sip delicately at a drink called a Screaming Orgasm…  
_

"Occasionally. It depends on how well I know them."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see."

He grinned. "Do you like it?"

"It is _delectable, _Oyamada."

"You're no longer a minor, Yume-chan. You can feel free to call me Masami." He smirked. "If you'd care to dance, you may want to do so _before _you drink all of that, however."

_When did Kera wander off? _She couldn't recall, but it was now simply the two of them, off to the side, the sound of laughter and chatter enveloping them.

"We closed off the bar to the public tonight. I figured that our little party was going to be large enough on its own. I'm surprised so many people came, quite honestly. When I said, 'Bring a friend', I didn't realize we were all quite so…" He took a sip from the drink – _thank god it's not the one called 'Buttery Nipple', the way he's drinking that, Christ – _"popular."

"Is this the surprise that Angela warned me about?"

"Surprise?" He drained the glass, set it on the counter behind him before smiling a lazy, innocent, smile "I really do have no idea what the girl means."

"You look very nice tonight, by the way. And this - " he brushed his fingers delicately along the sapphire pendant, "this is beautiful." Yume's breathing hitched at the gentle touch – she hesitated, unsure what to say, thinking that probably a _Thank You _would suffice -

Zennosuke popped up beside them, butting his hip against Yume's. He twirled a cocktail glass in his hand, drained its contents, slammed it on the counter, and grinned widely at the woman in the blue dress. "Hey, Yume! Does the birthday girl care for a dance? Don't worry, I'm not too drunk yet – I won't fall on ya or anything."

She laughed, gladly releasing her worries and turning her attention to this newcomer – "Of course - if it will get you to stop drinking for a few minutes."

"Ha! I've got no problem multi-tasking – simply a matter of respect to the lady." He tipped his head towards Oyamada. "I'll be bringin' her back in a jiffy, ol' man Oyamada, doncha worry. Just a dance or two, mmk?" He clapped his hands decisively. "Wonderful! Next number's starting – let's go!"

And she was swirling, her ruffled dress twirling in beautiful layers beneath the dim lighting. Milinda moved to take her place beside Oyamada, and Yume looked away, focusing her attention on the dance.

Zennosuke was a marvelous partner – quick, nimble, light footed, strong enough to get the twirls and drops in without a problem. She found herself laughing, forgetting completely about the world for those few precious minutes when the cup holding the secret to life and happiness was pressed to her lips and she could drink her fill.

"Oh, that was delightful! Oh, thank you, Zennosuke-kun, thank you very much."

He laughed, twirled her off to a bar stool, bowed, and then was off to seek out Kera and his mobile-glasses-to-paradise.

Yume sighed, picking up her Screaming Orgasm where she had left it. Oyamada was right – she would be completely beyond her wits by the time she finished it.

An arm slipped lazily across her shoulders, so gentle and unexpected she jumped in her chair. "Oh, hello."

Masami smiled. "When you've recovered, I would love to borrow you for a dance."

"Haha…why is everybody borrowing me? Who am I being borrowed _from?_"

"Hmm. Well…" he paused. "I suppose since it's your birthday, it's _your _event…and since you haven't _chosen _anybody as of yet to, I suppose, 'own' you, we're just borrowing you from yourself, really."

"I see…well, I would love to dance…aren't there any slow songs, though? I don't know who could keep this up the entire night…"

Something shifted in Oyamada's eyes – or perhaps it was just the light – but he replied in the same mellifluous, uninterrupted tone. "Yes, there are slow songs."

"That would be _won-der-ful…"_ she stretched out her arms as she said it, rising from the chair. "Until then, though, I suppose I'll let you borrow me."

"Thank you, Yume-chan."

Oyamada wasn't as lively as Zennosuke, but he was much more fluid and something about the way he moved was more…she found her eyes latched onto the movement of his hips many-a-time and decided the word _seductive _was most appropriate.

_Well, Salsa is supposed to be a rather touchy dance, eh?  
_

A slow song came on immediately after so it was simply a matter of switching positions. Several other couples veered off the floor, taking the opportunity to get something to drink, but they were left far from alone.

Yume rested her head against his chest, moving effortlessly to the rhythm.

"I came back."

"You did, Yume-chan. Just like you promised."

She swallowed, unsure of how far to venture into this unknown territory. How could her body be so relaxed when her mind was scrambling? How was it that even that simple touch, that simple embrace, could mean so much…?

"And you waited, I see."

"Well, it turned out to be worth the wait, didn't it? Besides…someone who changed my life so much as you have…if in no other way, you will always be close to my heart because of that."

_If in no other way. _Yume bit her lip, her shoulders unconsciously tensing. She didn't notice. He did.

"What's wrong, birthday girl?" he held her a bit tighter, voice lilting musically, beautifully, in that hushed, seductive Japanese she adored.

"Nothing…" a murmur. She had been so glad to be pressed against his body only moments before, and now she felt horribly squirmy, felt a _need_ to get away.

"You don't need to lie to me, Yume-chan…"

She sighed, burrowing her head against him. If nothing else, she could at least have this, right?

"Just hold me, please."

She held back a shudder as his fingers began to trace designs on the back of her dress. It was a long song – a faster one came on after it finished, and Yume was blissfully whisked away by Angela, seeking a dance partner while Inoue was getting drinks.

There was cake – a marvelous, massive cake with eighteen little candles that lit up Yume's eyes. She almost cried when everyone started singing – but she wasn't really the crying type.

She was about to go back onto the dance floor when she felt a hand gently grab her wrist, pulling her back towards the source.

_Masami.  
_

He was still lounging lazily on the bar stool, his free elbow propping his head up on the counter, a sideways smile on his lips.

"Come here, Yume-chan."

She walked back over, not really having a choice. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you drunk?"

Masami laughed. "Just a bit tipsy. Nothing serious."

"Mmhmm."

He brushed it aside with a wave of his hand, rising. "There's something I would like to show you."

He led her upstairs, past the second floor, onto a roof exit she hadn't given much consideration to before.

It was breezy outside, a bit chill, but mostly warm with the promise of an approaching summer. Masami wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Look." He raised his head towards the sky. It was relatively clear, excusing the typical city smog. After several seconds, a star streamed from the western side of the sky across their field of vision, vanishing into the distance.

She gasped. "It's beautiful – and look, another one!"

Masami smiled, both of them still looking upwards. "Do you know what they say about falling stars, Yume-chan?"

She shook her head, half looking at him, one eye still on the sky. "What do they say?" Her voice was husky – a woman of the night. She shivered at a sudden gust of wind.

"They say that any wish you make will surely be granted. So, since it's your birthday, I figured I would bring you up here and let you have a wish…"

_Not just to be alone with me? _

_Though you _did _wait until we were alone…  
_

"In addition to the one from the cake candles?" She teased.

"This one is special. You can't get this on every birthday…and besides, this is a special birthday, you're _eighteen _now…"

"Okay…" She watched the sky, eyes avidly tracing the constellations. "I wish…"

"Shh…" he whispered, bringing his face absurdly close to her own – yet so smoothly, so naturally, she at first thought nothing of it. As he spoke, his eyelids lowered. "That is another rule, Yume-chan…you musn't tell anybody your wish, or it won't be granted."

They and the wind were both still; her breathing was caught: his still deep and rhythmic.

She felt herself falling into timelessness, the night encapsulating them, holding them to its breast.

"You musn't speak it, Yume-chan…"

_I…  
_

She gave up on speaking – and though she wasn't quite sure who closed the agonizing distance, she knew they had crossed the hardest bridge – the road from here on would be effortless, no, would be paradise, to walk.

Masami broke away when her shivering became noticeable even to him – his eyes still shrouded with heat, he swung his jacket off, placing it across her bare arms.

"Masami…"

He pulled her closer again, his eyes devouring her as his lips surely would have loved to do.

"Am I what you want, Yume-chan?"

"I…"

_Yes. You've been trying to deny it these past months, but you can't. Even if it doesn't end up working out, you love him now – and you can't turn away anymore, it's too late…  
_

"I think…" Realizing how bad that sounded, she finished her statement – her confession. "I think I'm in love with you."

His lips and body were crushing her now, a gentle fierceness permeating his passion – a fire she could never have imagined.

And as he quietly led her back downstairs, locking his door quietly behind them as they sank into the darkness and ecstasy of his white sheets, she could hear him whispering all the while -

"Kimi dake wa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:00 PM

June 11, 2007 - Monday


End file.
